I. The Anatomy of a Healthy Heart
The heart (see FIG. 1) is slightly larger than a clenched fist. It is a double (left and right side), self-adjusting muscular pump, the parts of which work in unison to propel blood to all parts of the body. The right side of the heart receives poorly oxygenated (“venous”) blood from the body from the superior vena cava and inferior vena cava and pumps it through the pulmonary artery to the lungs for oxygenation. The left side receives well-oxygenation (“arterial”) blood from the lungs through the pulmonary veins and pumps it into the aorta for distribution to the body.
The heart has four chambers, two on each side—the right and left atria, and the right and left ventricles. The atriums are the blood-receiving chambers, which pump blood into the ventricles. The ventricles are the blood-discharging chambers. A wall composed of fibrous and muscular parts, called the interatrial septum separates the right and left atriums (see FIGS. 2 to 4). The fibrous interatrial septum is, compared to the more friable muscle tissue of the heart, a more materially strong tissue structure in its own extent in the heart. An anatomic landmark on the interatrial septum is an oval, thumbprint sized depression called the oval fossa, or fossa ovalis (shown in FIGS. 4 and 6), which is a remnant of the oval foramen and its valve in the fetus. It is free of any vital structures such as valve structure, blood vessels and conduction pathways. Together with its inherent fibrous structure and surrounding fibrous ridge which makes it identifiable by angiographic techniques, the fossa ovalis is the favored site for trans-septal diagnostic and therapeutic procedures from the right into the left heart. Before birth, oxygenated blood from the placenta was directed through the oval foramen into the left atrium, and after birth the oval foramen closes.
The synchronous pumping actions of the left and right sides of the heart constitute the cardiac cycle. The cycle begins with a period of ventricular relaxation, called ventricular diastole. The cycle ends with a period of ventricular contraction, called ventricular systole.
The heart has four valves (see FIGS. 2 and 3) that ensure that blood does not flow in the wrong direction during the cardiac cycle; that is, to ensure that the blood does not back flow from the ventricles into the corresponding atria, or back flow from the arteries into the corresponding ventricles. The valve between the left atrium and the left ventricle is the mitral valve. The valve between the right atrium and the right ventricle is the tricuspid valve. The pulmonary valve is at the opening of the pulmonary artery. The aortic valve is at the opening of the aorta.
At the beginning of ventricular diastole (i.e., ventricular filling) (see FIG. 2), the aortic and pulmonary valves are closed to prevent back flow from the arteries into the ventricles. Shortly thereafter, the tricuspid and mitral valves open (as FIG. 2 shows), to allow flow from the atriums into the corresponding ventricles. Shortly after ventricular systole (i.e., ventricular emptying) begins, the tricuspid and mitral valves close (see FIG. 3)—to prevent back flow from the ventricles into the corresponding atriums—and the aortic and pulmonary valves open—to permit discharge of blood into the arteries from the corresponding ventricles.
The opening and closing of heart valves occur primarily as a result of pressure differences. For example, the opening and closing of the mitral valve occurs as a result of the pressure differences between the left atrium and the left ventricle. During ventricular diastole, when ventricles are relaxed, the venous return of blood from the pulmonary veins into the left atrium causes the pressure in the atrium to exceed that in the ventricle. As a result, the mitral valve opens, allowing blood to enter the ventricle. As the ventricle contracts during ventricular systole, the intraventricular pressure rises above the pressure in the atrium and pushes the mitral valve shut.
The mitral and tricuspid valves are defined by fibrous rings of collagen, each called an annulus, which forms a part of the fibrous skeleton of the heart. The annulus provides attachments for the two cusps or leaflets of the mitral valve (called the anterior and posterior cusps) and the three cusps or leaflets of the tricuspid valve. The leaflets receive chordae tendineae from more than one papillary muscle. In a healthy heart, these muscles and their tendinous chords support the mitral and tricuspid valves, allowing the leaflets to resist the high pressure developed during contractions (pumping) of the left and right ventricles. FIGS. 5 and 6 show the chordae tendineae and papillary muscles in the left ventricle that support the mitral valve.
As FIGS. 2 and 3 show, the anterior (A) portion of the mitral valve annulus is intimate with the non-coronary leaflet of the aortic valve. As FIGS. 2 and 3 also show, the mitral valve annulus is also near other critical heart structures, such as the circumflex branch of the left coronary artery (which supplies the left atrium, a variable amount of the left ventricle, and in many people the SA node) and the AV node (which, with the SA node, coordinates the cardiac cycle).
Also in the vicinity of the posterior (P) mitral valve annulus is the coronary sinus and its tributaries. These vessels drain the areas of the heart supplied by the left coronary artery. The coronary sinus and its tributaries receive approximately 85% of coronary venous blood. The coronary sinus empties into the posterior of the right atrium, anterior and inferior to the fossa ovalis (see FIG. 4). A tributary of the coronary sinus is called the great cardiac vein, which courses parallel to the majority of the posterior mitral valve annulus, and is superior to the posterior mitral valve annulus by an average distance of about 9.64+/−3.15 millimeters (Yamanouchi, Y, Pacing and Clinical Electophysiology 21(11):2522-6; 1998).
II. Characteristics and Causes of Mitral Valve Dysfunction
When the left ventricle contracts after filling with blood from the left atrium, the walls of the ventricle move inward and release some of the tension from the papillary muscle and chords. The blood pushed up against the under-surface of the mitral leaflets causes them to rise toward the annulus plane of the mitral valve. As they progress toward the annulus, the leading edges of the anterior and posterior leaflet come together forming a seal and closing the valve. In the healthy heart, leaflet coaptation occurs near the plane of the mitral annulus. The blood continues to be pressurized in the left ventricle until it is ejected into the aorta. Contraction of the papillary muscles is simultaneous with the contraction of the ventricle and serves to keep healthy valve leaflets tightly shut at peak contraction pressures exerted by the ventricle.
In a healthy heart (see FIGS. 7 and 8), the dimensions of the mitral valve annulus create an anatomic shape and tension such that the leaflets coapt, forming a tight junction, at peak contraction pressures. Where the leaflets coapt at the opposing medial (CM) and lateral (CL) sides of the annulus are called the leaflet commissures.
Valve malfunction can result from the chordae tendineae (the chords) becoming stretched, and in some cases tearing. When a chord tears, the result is a leaflet that flails. Also, a normally structured valve may not function properly because of an enlargement of or shape change in the valve annulus. This condition is referred to as a dilation of the annulus and generally results from heart muscle failure. In addition, the valve may be defective at birth or because of an acquired disease.
Regardless of the cause (see FIG. 9), mitral valve dysfunction can occur when the leaflets do not coapt at peak contraction pressures. As FIG. 9 shows, the coaptation line of the two leaflets is not tight at ventricular systole. As a result, an undesired back flow of blood from the left ventricle into the left atrium can occur.
Mitral regurgitation is a condition where, during contraction of the left ventricle, the mitral valve allows blood to flow backwards from the left ventricle into the left atrium. This has two important consequences.
First, blood flowing back into the atrium may cause high atrial pressure and reduce the flow of blood into the left atrium from the lungs. As blood backs up into the pulmonary system, fluid leaks into the lungs and causes pulmonary edema.
Second, the blood volume going to the atrium reduces volume of blood going forward into the aorta causing low cardiac output. Excess blood in the atrium over-fills the ventricle during each cardiac cycle and causes volume overload in the left ventricle.
Mitral regurgitation is measured on a numeric Grade scale of 1+ to 4+ by either contrast ventriculography or by echocardiographic Doppler assessment. Grade 1+ is trivial regurgitation and has little clinical significance. Grade 2+ shows a jet of reversed flow going halfway back into the left atrium. Grade 3 regurgitation shows filling of the left atrium with reversed flow up to the pulmonary veins and a contrast injection that clears in three heart beats or less. Grade 4 regurgitation has flow reversal into the pulmonary veins and a contrast injection that does not clear from the atrium in three or fewer heart beats.
Mitral regurgitation is categorized into two main types, (i) organic or structural and (ii) functional. Organic mitral regurgitation results from a structurally abnormal valve component that causes a valve leaflet to leak during systole. Functional mitral regurgitation results from annulus dilation due to primary congestive heart failure, which is itself generally surgically untreatable, and not due to a cause like severe irreversible ischemia or primary valvular heart disease.
Organic mitral regurgitation is seen when a disruption of the seal occurs at the free leading edge of the leaflet due to a ruptured chord or papillary muscle making the leaflet flail; or if the leaflet tissue is redundant, the valves may prolapse the level at which coaptation occurs higher into the atrium with further prolapse opening the valve higher in the atrium during ventricular systole.
Functional mitral regurgitation occurs as a result of dilation of heart and mitral annulus secondary to heart failure, most often as a result of coronary artery disease or idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy. Comparing a healthy annulus in FIG. 7 to an unhealthy annulus in FIG. 9, the unhealthy annulus is dilated and, in particular, the anterior-to-posterior distance along the minor axis (line P-A) is increased. As a result, the shape and tension defined by the annulus becomes less oval (see FIG. 7) and more round (see FIG. 9). This condition is called dilation. When the annulus is dilated, the shape and tension conducive for coaptation at peak contraction pressures progressively deteriorate.
The fibrous mitral annulus is attached to the anterior mitral leaflet in one-third of its circumference. The muscular mitral annulus constitutes the remainder of the mitral annulus and is attached to by the posterior mitral leaflet. The anterior fibrous mitral annulus is intimate with the central fibrous body, the two ends of which are called the fibrous trigones. Just posterior to each fibrous trigone is the commissure of which there are two, the anterior medial (CM) and the posterior lateral commissure (CL). The commissure is where the anterior leaflet meets the posterior leaflet at the annulus.
As before described, the central fibrous body is also intimate with the non-coronary leaflet of the aortic valve. The central fibrous body is fairly resistant to elongation during the process of mitral annulus dilation. It has been shown that the great majority of mitral annulus dilation occurs in the posterior two-thirds of the annulus known as the muscular annulus. One could deduce thereby that, as the annulus dilates, the percentage that is attached to the anterior mitral leaflet diminishes.
In functional mitral regurgitation, the dilated annulus causes the leaflets to separate at their coaptation points in all phases of the cardiac cycle. Onset of mitral regurgitation may be acute, or gradual and chronic in either organic or in functional mitral regurgitation.
In dilated cardiomyopathy of ischemic or of idiopathic origin, the mitral annulus can dilate to the point of causing functional mitral regurgitation. It does so in approximately twenty-five percent of patients with congestive heart failure evaluated in the resting state. If subjected to exercise, echocardiography shows the incidence of functional mitral regurgitation in these patients rises to over fifty percent.
Functional mitral regurgitation is a significantly aggravating problem for the dilated heart, as is reflected in the increased mortality of these patients compared to otherwise comparable patients without functional mitral regurgitation. One mechanism by which functional mitral regurgitation aggravates the situation in these patients is through increased volume overload imposed upon the ventricle. Due directly to the leak, there is increased work the heart is required to perform in each cardiac cycle to eject blood antegrade through the aortic valve and retrograde through the mitral valve. The latter is referred to as the regurgitant fraction of left ventricular ejection. This is added to the forward ejection fraction to yield the total ejection fraction. A normal heart has a forward ejection fraction of about 50 to 70 percent. With functional mitral regurgitation and dilated cardiomyopathy, the total ejection fraction is typically less than thirty percent. If the regurgitant fraction is half the total ejection fraction in the latter group the forward ejection fraction can be as low as fifteen percent.
III. Prior Treatment Modalities
In the treatment of mitral valve regurgitation, diuretics and/or vasodilators can be used to help reduce the amount of blood flowing back into the left atrium. An intra-aortic balloon counterpulsation device is used if the condition is not stabilized with medications. For chronic or acute mitral valve regurgitation, surgery to repair or replace the mitral valve is often necessary.
Currently, patient selection criteria for mitral valve surgery are very selective. Possible patient selection criteria for mitral surgery include: normal ventricular function, general good health, a predicted lifespan of greater than 3 to 5 years, NYHA Class III or IV symptoms, and at least Grade 3 regurgitation. Younger patients with less severe symptoms may be indicated for early surgery if mitral repair is anticipated. The most common surgical mitral repair procedure is for organic mitral regurgitation due to a ruptured chord on the middle scallop of the posterior leaflet.
In conventional annuloplasty ring repair, the posterior mitral annulus is reduced along its circumference with sutures passed through a surgical annuloplasty sewing ring cuff. The goal of such a repair is to bring the posterior mitral leaflet forward toward to the anterior leaflet to better allow coaptation.
Surgical edge-to-edge juncture repairs, which can be performed endovascularly, are also made, in which a mid valve leaflet to mid valve leaflet suture or clip is applied to keep these points of the leaflet held together throughout the cardiac cycle. Other efforts have developed an endovascular suture and a clip to grasp and bond the two mitral leaflets in the beating heart.
Grade 3+ or 4+ organic mitral regurgitation may be repaired with such edge-to-edge technologies. This is because, in organic mitral regurgitation, the problem is not the annulus but in the central valve components.
However, functional mitral regurgitation can persist at a high level, even after edge-to-edge repair, particularly in cases of high Grade 3+ and 4+ functional mitral regurgitation. After surgery, the repaired valve may progress to high rates of functional mitral regurgitation over time.
In yet another emerging technology, the coronary sinus is mechanically deformed through endovascular means applied and contained to function solely within the coronary sinus.
It is reported that twenty-five percent of the six million Americans who will have congestive heart failure will have functional mitral regurgitation to some degree. This constitutes the 1.5 million people with functional mitral regurgitation. Of these, the idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy accounts for 600,000 people. Of the remaining 900,000 people with ischemic disease, approximately half have functional mitral regurgitation due solely to dilated annulus.
By interrupting the cycle of progressive functional mitral regurgitation, it has been shown in surgical patients that survival is increased and in fact forward ejection fraction increases in many patients. The problem with surgical therapy is the significant insult it imposes on these chronically ill patients with high morbidity and mortality rates associated with surgical repair.
The need remains for simple, cost-effective, and less invasive devices, systems, and methods for treating dysfunction of a heart valve, e.g., in the treatment of organic and functional mitral valve regurgitation.